Unbelievable Fun
by lmao234
Summary: Boredness can be seen throughout the camp. Everyone is bored. But then Percy and Annabeth come up an epic idea, that includes laptops, Xbox and other stuff. Rated T for later language.


**First, I'd like to say that this isn't originally my idea, I just adapted it from _ithinkabouttrees _and her brilliant fanfic, _Annabeth Chase Vs The Internet_ . You read it. It's brilliant. But one thing about this, it's that I only took the concept of people having fun with technology because my fanfic will include some more, physical, fun too. **

**Anyway, I talk too much, here is my story and the rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Percy was bored. Annabeth was bored. In fact, everyone in camp was bored. After facing Titans, some other titans, Gaea, angry giants and a few random monsters that had popped out of nowhere, camp had finally become overun by something totally unexpected: boredom. Percy and Annabeth had nothing better to do than lie in Percy king's size bed talking.

"Annabeth?" moaned Percy.

"What?"

"I'm bored."

Annabeth sighed, "I know, Percy. You know that everyone is bored as well, not just you."

Percy twisted over to face Annabeth, "But I'm dying from it!"

"We will need a big bedsheet, some paint, some decorations, some..." Annabeth began to count them off her fingers.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Well, if you're dying, we'll have to make you a shrine, wouldn't we?"

"Yeah, but I meant it as in it's been _ages_ since I've had _any _fun!"Annabeth's eyes lit up. She took Percy by the hand and led him out of his cabin.

"I've got an idea!" she said excitedly.

"Great." Percy said flatly. "So where we goin'?"

"Chiron's." Came the reply.

* * *

With the help of some Hephaestus kids -mainly Leo- they had managed to assemble a medium sized podium next to the dinner tables. It was big enough to fit both Percy and Annabeth for the big speech that they were going to say this evening. Oh, and it had top of the range microphones, which impressed Percy greatly.

Dinner came and Percy and Annabeth sat at their different tables. Percy had a real doner kebab with blue pitta bread and a blue Fanta. Annabeth had Caesar's salad and some carrot and corriander soup. Grover had somehow convinced her to become a vegetarian, and when Percy asked about it, she only winked. They finished their meal and climbed onto the podium. Percy activated his microphone and spoke.

"Hey people, over here!" Everyone turned around to look at the pair. Yep, Percy's loud voice had definitly caught their attention.

"Umm... Me and Annabeth kinda developed this idea because we, like, are bored out of our minds," The audience murmured in agreement, "So, we would-"

Annabeth slapped Percy and the audience laughed.

Percy rubbed his bright red cheek, "Oww, what was that for?"

"You weren't doing it right." Annabeth took the microphone.

"So, I took over because Percy, over here was doing crap." The audience laughed while Percy blushed, "Anyway, I, not Percy, he was just there when I came up with this pretty good idea. Because we've been so bored I thought it'll be a huge, fun change if we start becoming the funnest place on earth. I'll have to ask for your help though, because things like Xboxes and paintball guns are not easy to get."

Annabeth jumped off the podium and bowed. The demigods watching erupted in cheers, whoops and loud applause. One by one, they then went back to their cabins.

Percy turned towards Annabeth, "Well, that went good."

"Yeah, well, let's go." Annabeth skipped off in the direction of the cabins.

"Where?" Percy followed.

"Hermes cabin, business."

"What kinda business?"

"You'll see."

By then Percy and Annabeth had appeared at Hermes cabin's front knocked loudly. A guy called Kevin opened up the door and they stepped inside. The cabin was literally a mess, though it was more tidy than usual, because everyone was still bored. They all sat up when Percy and Annabeth entered.

"Ummm... Hi!" Annabeth aid timidly, "When I did my speech, I said that I might need some help from people to amke camp fun and I need your help to complete the first step. I hope you can all help me."

"What do you need help doing?" Connor Stoll had stood up, scratching his head.

"Phase 1 of my idea just needs laptops, and unfortunately we don't have laptops, so I was hoping you would find some for me?" By the time Annabeth had finished speaking, the whole of Hermes cabin was dressed, ready to seal, with wire cutters and other appliances in backpacks.

"We'll do that. But what type of computers?" Now it was Travis speaking, "Crappy old ones or better?"

"Could we have some.." She looked at Percy for back-up.

"We could have some Apple, probably Macbooks, a few new Windows ones that have just come out, and..." Percy was obviously thinking, "And Alienware, HP and Asus. You guys and us get first choice. Is that OK?"

The door was hanging open. Hermes cabin had already met after he said the word Asus.

* * *

Percy was at the campfire at 12pm. He had a loudspeaker in his hand and he was with Annabeth. Next to him was the array of laptops and Hermes cabin had even gotten some colourful laptop skins up for grabs. He and Annabeth had moved the podium to the campfire.

"Okay! People, wake up!" Percy's voice in the loudspeaker was groundshaking. Literally. After waiting for a minute, nothing had stirred so Percy shouted into the loudspeaker again."People! Laptops up for grabs!"

This worked. Percy finished saying his sentence and the whole camp woke up like they were fueled by a bucketful of coffee. They went out of their cabins and walked up to the campfire like infected zombies. When they reached the campfire they sat down on the logs like civilized people, instead of being normal people and just charge at the laptops. Finally they were all sat down and ready, so Percy started speaking.

"Ummm... Hi!" Percy started, "So as you see, we got the laptops, which is the first thing your gonna have. As you can see we have all type of brands, from Apple to HP. I don't want you to reach each other to bits to get the top companies like Apple and Alienware. You might damage them. I sound like a blooming teacher! Anyway, all the computers are literally the same. None are any better than any others. I swear. Over there, they're like some skins that have decorations and stuff. They're like to suit your liking, there's lot of different choices, so you can decide when you go up. I will choose cabins one by one. Hermes up!"

Hermes cabin rose and moved over to the long line of laptops. Ony by one each cabin went up to the array of laptops, chose their's, then went over to the skins. Soon there were only two left.

* * *

Percy was in his cabin with Annabeth, she was staying for the night. His laptop was on his desk. It was a blue HP with covered up by his skin: all the Angry Birds flying over a cartoon sea. Annabeth's was a grey windows with a skin of a opened up book. The skin captured all of the words and Annabeth easily recognised it from one of her favourite book series: The Kane Chronicles. She had recently bought the last book. Percy opened up Internet Explorer, and thought,

_The times of our lives start now._

* * *

**Okay! So how do you like it? Is it good? If you are willing to read more of my story, could you submit ideas of what the crew are going to play/go on/do. **

**For my League of Legends: Sorry I haven't been able to update this lately, I've been busy. And I've been pretty occupied writing this up.**

**Last of all, please R.E.V.I.E.W!**

**lmao234 **


End file.
